


School Dance

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Non-Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Mondo revels his love for Ishimaru.





	School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is where everyone tries to overthrow the despair plan by not killing one another. This is a few years after thet got their acceptance letter. Basically "School life" mode.

Taka was leaned up against a wall. He wasn't the "partying" type, but Mondo said he had to tell him some thing, so he waited. Finally, Mondo arrived in a nice black tux. Taka went to the door to meet him. "Well, well well. Look who's out of their uniform!" He then wrapped Taka in a tight embrace. "Could you come out to the hall with me, Bro? I got something to tell you." "Of course, Bro! You can tell me anything!" They headed into the hallway, and Mondo shut the door behind them. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, like he was weighing possible outcomes. " Uhh... Taka? I gotta tell you some thing. Uhh...hmph. Fuck, how can I say this!?" Taka tried in vain to read hi friend's emotions. "Are we not friends anymore? Am I too much for you? I am so sorry if I am bro..." Ishimaru trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. Mondo freaked out a bit, waving his hands around. "No! Bro, that isn't true at all! Shit, it's the complete opposite of what I was thinking!". "Then what is it?" Mondo struggled to get the words out, but finally he did. " Taka, I... I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I can't believe I said that but, it's true." The tears in Taka's eyes dried up when Mondo blurted that out. He settled a hand under his chin, like he did when he was thinking. "Hmm, that's strange." "Why? Why would that be fucking strange?" Mondo was scared that Ishimaru would reject him, and he often swore was he was scared. Obviously. This was Mondo Oowada, on a a nine girl losing streak. He disn't want to lose this boy. "Well, it is because... I return your feelings, Mondo. You have progressed so much since we first met, and we seem to be spending a lot more time here, as no one has been murdered, and it has been a few years since we were brought here." Mondo gave a small smile at the families ramblings. "T-thanks, Taka. God, I was so fuckin' worried that you would reject me...oh god, Taka I could kiss you right now." Taka smiled and pushed open the door. "First, there is a slow song coming on. Care to join me?" " Fuck yeah I would!" They spent the duritation of the song staring into each other's eyes. They other felt the ecstasy that you feel when you are in another person's arms. The spent the rest of the party chatting at a side table. People were starting to leave, so Ishimaru got up to exit as well. "Wait! Taka... Do you want to come to my room tonight? I need you with me at least a little longer." Kiyotaka seemed to think it over, then nodded " Fine, but no more than snuggling and maybe a few kisses, alright?" Mondo raised his arm up in a salute. "Scout's honor!" "Well, then, we best be off.". They both left and headed to Mondo's room. Ishimaru yawned. He was very tired. It was quite late, and he needed his rest. Mondo was already on the bed. He had stripped down to his undershirt, and had put on his normal baggy pants. Ishimaru realized his nice tuxedo was not to be worn into bed, on any occasion, so he quickly excused himself to get changed into pajamas. It was a softer version of his normal school outfit, which suited him. When he got back, he immeadatly got into Mondo's bed. They layed there for a second, feeling the other's warm body up against them. Their hands found each other's, and they both gripped and held on. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Mondo pushed himself up onto his side, and wrapped his hand around Taka's waist. Taka snuggled closer, he in turn reaching up to wrap his arm around Mondo's shoulders. Their heads drew closer, their entwined hands releasing to tangle in the other's hair. Taka's smile reached his ruby eyes, wide open, as if trying to draw Mondo in deeper. Mondo started to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, anywhere he could reach. His lips touched the mustache area of Taka's face, but as he tried to move his head to kiss Taka's cheek again, Taka moved his head so that their lips touched. This sent jitters down both of the boy's spines. They went in for another kiss, then a few more. Taka felt his eyes closing, so he curled up against Mondo's chest like a kitten, almost immediately falling asleep. Mondo looked down at the slumbering figure curled up against him, gave him one last kiss on the forehead, then pulled him closer and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually pretty proud of this ngl


End file.
